cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Linda soma
Linda Soma Is An Americian Actress/Singer-Songwriter From the Hit Teen Sticom Show Cindy And The Tv Show. She is best known for playing the role as "Big Bird". Biography Linda Soma was born May 18th 1991 in LOS Angeles, California, She started her acting career in 2006 when she was making her own line of model clothing and when she did a fragrace perfume in 2007. In 2009 she auditioned for her Debut acting role as "Big bird" and got a call back 3 weeks later and won the role. Career Early Career 2008- 2009 Linda Started Basically as a street model and in 2009 became a girl with a lead role in a hit teen sticom. Soma began working with Clothing from when she was 13-16 when she was 16 she started her own fragrence titled "Misty Moise" Which means Blue Sea Moisturisure. In 2008 She began to get singing- lessons along with acting lessons. Real Beauty, Cindy And The Tv Show, Debuting Career 2009- 2010 In August 2008 She announced she won a role in a Hit Teen Sticom series Titled "Cindy And The Tv Show". In November 2008 she started to film the "Pilot" for cindy and the tv show and was finsihed in Early Janurary 2009. In Feburary 2009 Soma Announced She is Making an EP album titled Toxic Lips Perfect Party Which Realeased June 26th 2009. Later in 2009 On May 19th 2009 Soma Announced at the premiere of Cindy and the tv show that she is glad to be big bird and she will be present in the second season of cindy. In August 2009 Soma Announced That She is Creating her Debut Studio Album Real Beauty Which is Realeasing Decemeber 5, 2010. The Album features her hit single "Real Girl" and Electricity which are both availble now in Maxi CD's at stores such as target, walmart and record stores. It has also been confirmed in March 2010 That soma is going to make 3 appearences on lucky lucy the other veoh show. She will be playing a kid lawyer who is incharge of law suits in the mall which are crimes done by young criminals such as "Teenagers". Soma will appear in Camp Rock 2 as an extra dancer for the movie. Linda Soma announced on her official website that her album is having its finishing touches done and the album will be realeased sometime in April. http://lindasoma.blogspot.com/2010/03/updates-on-my-album.html When the album realeased on April 29, 2010 Linda was doing signing for her album at kids stores, which did very well, along with the stores she went to she also made a performance for her singles "Electricity" and "Be On The Run. On May 22, 2010 it has been confirmed that "Customized" is the fourth single off the album http://twitter.com/LindaSoma/status/14495604566 and that there will be a Music video coming out in October or November 2010. It has also been confirmed for Linda Soma to be having a fifth single off her album "Real Beauty" which is going to be titled "Weapon Of Love" which features Paullier Starr and Trema which both help produce songs off Linda Soma's Album. The Fifth single is planned to be realeased in November 2010 or December 2010. Linda Soma is planning to go on tour for the Album titled "Real Beauty Tour" which starts in November 2010 and dates go till March 2011. To promote the tour Linda will have her music video "Customized" come out and her single "Weapon Of Love" with Paullier Starr and Trema being played alot at the tour. The "Real Beauty Tour" will also feature songs from her upcoming second extended play which we haven't heard yet. On June 25th Trailers for Linda Soma's Movie "Summer School Film" were coming out which then the Movie realeased with a Soundtrack on August 5, 2010 which included 8 songs and 3 done by Linda Soma. One of the songs was titled "SuperStar" which was the introduction song through the movie, Then the next song was "Never Give Up" which was a slow song, Then the ending happy song to the film was "You Just Wanna Know It All" which was done with many of the cast of Summer School Film. The Summer School Film premiere was in Los Angeles on August 20, 2010 which all the cast attended, Dylan Valatrois, Freddie Stome, Alexandra Swan, Tisa Lisa Martinez, Samantha Keiler and more celebritys came and gave the movie a Thumbs up. This Movie Linda soma actually directed and the movie came out on DVD September 25, 2010. Birthday, The Rich Girl, Movie And Voice Roles 2011-2012 On May 18, 2012 Linda Soma released her second studio album titled "Birthday" which it wasn't as popular as Rel Beauty but still did really good on the charts. Dance To The Rhythm, Home Free 2012-Present Discography Linda Soma Discography Studio Album(s): *''' Real Beauty (2010)' *' Birthday (2012)' '''EP(s):' *Toxic Lips Perfect Party (2009) *Swag N' Soul (2013) Filmography References External Links Official Website Official Myspace